


LA MAÑANA DEBE SEGUIR GRIS

by Buz_Toc



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Is A Senior, Derek young, High School, M/M, senior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buz_Toc/pseuds/Buz_Toc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora tenía razón, Derek Hale no estaba, su sitió vacío estaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In your pretty little face

Entonces despertó, cuando lo primero que vio fue el techo aun cubierto del matiz de la noche dentro de la habitación. Con los párpados pesados para mantener sus ojos abiertos, seguía ahí mirado a la quinta pared encima de él.  
Una tenue luz se colaba por la ventana, atravesaba la cortina y manchaba la paleta de colores oscuros en su habitación. Esperaba una noche larga pero ahí estaba también.

Una piedra golpeaba su ventana en un sutil sonido contra el cristal pero sin inmutar su cuerpo dentro de las sabanas, sin mover ningún músculo, él siguió mirando arriba ante el eco. Sonido que Stiles decidió ignorar y regresar a cerrar los ojos, solo en ese corto momento, la quinta piedra pequeña volvió a golpear el cristal de su ventana. Pero antes de abrir sus ojos, sabía que allá fuera, él no se daría por vencido. 

Lentamente se deslizo por las sabanas hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama y pensar en lo que iba hacer, en un total silencio caminó hacia la ventana e hizo a un lado la cortina. 

No esta seguro si lo que esta afuera seguía afuera porque la noche era lo bastante oscura en esos días. Y todo en el exterior estaba en una manta oscura con bordes alumbrados por la escasa iluminación del farol la calle.

Con ambos brazos abrió la venta y cuando inclinó el cuerpo hacia el exterior, el aire frío le hizo retroceder. Pero estaba decidido, inclinó su cuerpo de nuevo y miro hacia abajo. El viento era lento, frío y fuerte.  
Stiles no podía distinguir nada, la corriente de aire levantaba las hojas, movía los arbustos, hacia sonar las cercas pero al final, él había decidido. 

Apoyado en el marco, aclaró la garganta y con sus palabra dirigidas a todo aquello que se movía pronunció.  
-¡Largo Hale! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ahora o nunca! 

No fue un grito si no una advertencia. Cualquiera que hubiese estado ahí no menos lejos que el otro lado de la banqueta, hubiese pensando que Stiles le hablaba al suelo o a la nada.  
-Si no te vas ahora, despertaré a mi padre y haré que vaya por ti. 

Pero no hubo una respuesta, tampoco silencio. El viento continuaba con el movimiento de las cosas. Tal vez había alucinado todo, si que lo pensaba. Tal vez era la hora, demasiado tarde para estar despierto considerando los días que logro conciliar el sueño. O simplemente otra noche donde Derek Hale intenta colarse al cuarto de Stiles.  
-Veté ahora y no tendré que llamar a mi padre. ¡Largo! ¡No quiero hablar, tampoco verte! 

De los arbustos junto al árbol emergió la silueta del chico de la chaqueta oscura, como si bastara que toda sus prendas existieran para ese motivo, confundirse con las penumbras. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos caminó a al centro de la carretera pero en ningún momento miro atrás. De pie en la ventana no necesitaba luz para saber quien era. 

Pero ahí seguía observando a Hale perderse en al espesura la noche, aquella noche con un insignificante sonido intenso pero no perturbador, casi como el silencio, escucho los gemidos aun más lejanos. 

El llanto penetra a las personas de una forma casi como el mejor proyectil para derribar las defensas pero no es el turno de Stiles. Él ya las tenia destruidas desde hace mucho. 

Era como estar vacío, ser solo un cascaron de lo más frágil. Cerro la ventana pero esta vez los pasos devuelta a la cama era lentos pero ligeros. Su cama sucumbió a su peso, el frío no estaba pero también lo sentía en la piel. 

De vuelta a mirar a la quinta pared encima de él. Intentó imaginar su aspecto en una perspectiva desde el techo. Una foto imaginaria hubiera bastado para mostrar el destrozo de su cuerpo. Desde el inicio hasta el final, desde el comienzo hasta este momento.

El chico cerró los ojos bajo las memorias del primer momento.

 

…:….:….:….:….:….:….:….:….:….:…:….:….:….:….:….:….:….:….:…:…

 

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?- Cora cerró su casillero por él de una forma que hizo un estruendo al golpear pero Stiles no inmuto su cuerpo de nuevo. 

-Todo lo dijiste que hiciera.- Dijo en el tono más neutral, Stiles seguía con el ojo morado y con el brazo sano abrió su casillero. 

-¿Dónde esta?- Ella no volvió a intentar cerrar el casillero, ya tenia mucho con poder caminar solo con muletas, en cambio, corto el espacio de su rostro a la nuca. Así podría sentir su presencia. 

-No tengo la menor idea.- Apoyado sobre un pie continuo cambiando los libros. 

-¿Sabes que él no llego anoche?- Stiles continuo como si ella no estuviera ahí, pero estaba ahí y ella era igual de imponente como su padre- Él nunca pierde el entrenamiento de la primera hora…

-Ya te lo dije: no tengo idea de donde esta.- Stiles contaba con una voz seca, rota pero sobre todo débil para comunicarse. Diferente al chico del inicio del curso. 

-Si quieres seguir caminando, dime donde está.-Cora susurró en su oído y le hizo temblar. Sintió la penumbra volver junto al miedo pero lo que mas le temía, era sentir el dolor. 

-Lo juro, no sé nada…- Sus ojos sentía el borde del llanto y el nudo en la garganta.- por favor…

-¡Hey!- El grito de Scott llegó.- Déjalo en paz. Él no ha hecho nada.- Arrebató a su amigo de ella. 

Cora se marchó nos sin antes lanzar miradas desde su rostro enfadado. Los pasillos de la mañana se hacían largos. Y grises también, como el si el alba siguiera ahí o como si nunca hubiera despertado. Stiles más quisiera, era creer que todo era el resultado de un día para poder despertar. 

Pero no era así, siente crecer su pecho como si fuera a explotar mientras Scott recoge los libros del suelo. Siente también caer aunque los palos sigan apoyados al piso. Pero nada ha cambiado. 

El par amigos avanzaban en pequeños y lentos pasos por el pasillos, cuidarse mutuamente pero más Stiles del exterior. 

Había experimentado lo que era estar en la cima para volver y apenas caminar. El morado manchaba su rostro pero esa macha era igual como la de un cuadro, para demostrar el error que había en él, profundo en la penumbra. El Pasillo estaba cerca de estar vacío. El sol salía afuera pero sentía los párpados caer y con ellos en cualquier momento su cuerpo. 

Scott le detuvo para abrir la puerta. Con un poco de suerte todo adentro seguiría igual como los días oscuros. Los mismos de siempre. Solo ellos dos. Con un suave golpe la puerta abrió de una corta brisa. La luz del salón era segadora pero nada las amortiguadoras paredes puedan retener.

Cora tenía razón, Derek Hale no estaba, su sitió vacío estaba.


	2. Stiles always give a lot of troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es como un pequeño rompecabezas.

-Entonces lo supe. No quiero decir que él se sintiera orgulloso de mi ¿usted sabe? Eso que tenia conmigo pero no lo mismo que conseguía con ellas. 

-¿Qué crees que haya sido?- Stiles seguía mirando a la quinta pared encima de él. Pero está era diferente a la suya, nada desconocida y tampoco la primera vez que la veía. 

-Seguro, ya sabe usted. Cuando sientes que eres realmente tú mismo cuando estas con esa otra persona. Pero nunca lo dices, bueno, él nunca lo dijo pero era muy obvio.- Durante un segundo Stiles imagina con trazos imaginarios los momentos de su vida sobre la pared. Como si pudiera verlos de nuevo en ella. -Siempre lanzaba piedritas a mi ventana por las noches, yo la abría y él entraba y entonces solo entonces me contaba todo lo que pasaba en su día. 

-Debió de ser una relación muy dura.

-Oh si que lo era. En el instituto era un completo desconocido para él… Pero hay que mantener un estatus y él lo mantenía muy bien. No por nada eres el hijo del Alcalde.- Intenta reír pero la ironía en él casi se ha esfumado como su esencia. -La primera vez que lo descubrí, fue cuando solo le di los buenos días en el pasillo y él me paso de largo como si yo fuera invisible ¿sabe? como un fantasma que no nunca estuvo ahí. 

-¿Qué decía él? ¿hablaban sobre su relación o del futuro?- El hombre seguía con su bolígrafo. 

-Una vez.- Stiles responde después de unos segundos.- …pero fue demasiado pronto. 

-¿Por qué crees que fue demasiado pronto? 

-Porque al siguiente día llegó con una nueva novia.-El tiempo en esa habitación parecía detenerse, sus palabras salían a una velocidad tan débil.- Yo me enteré horas después. Ni siquiera lo había notado pero tampoco hablamos de ello esa noche. Fingí estar enfermo y pasar la noche en casa de Scott. 

-¿Alguien más sabía de tu relación con Derek? ¿tu padre era consiente de la relación?

-No, Solo Scott. Mi padre sabía que había alguien pero nunca quise decirle porque Derek me lo pidió. 

-Debes de saber que la presión sobre él, no solo del cargo de su padre si no de su entorno…

-Es difícil de aceptarlo… lo sé.- Stiles terminó la frase de él.- Ya había escuchado algo similar antes. 

-Stiles, quiero que sea sincero conmigo.- El hombre dejó la libreta a un lado para ver a Stiles directamente a los ojos.- Si sabías que él nunca aceptaría su relación. ¿Por qué seguías con él? 

La pregunta no dejó callo a Stiles, si no la respuesta.   
-Porque me hizo creer que nunca me dejaría.- El hombre volvió a recargar la espalda sobre sillón mientras retomaba el bolígrafo y la libreta.- Esa noche, dijo que… que habría un día en donde solo existiría un nosotros. Pero no era el siguiente, claro que no era el mañana siguiente de esa noche. 

 

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

 

Más bolígrafos suenan contra el papel como también lápices, pero el sonido retumba dentro de su cabeza como si fuera una resaca. Su sitió estaba vacío pero Stiles seguía ahí. 

En lo profundo del salón los tonos suenan, pero Stiles seguía ahí. Mirando al frente, siguiendo la clase. Estar ahí era como un mar de olores que llevaban a dar vueltas su cerebro. Los sonidos que escuchaba martillaban su cabeza. Las risas, las vibraciones a sus costados y entonces sintió el también la vibración en sus pantalones. 

Era como una parvada de patos que llegaba de improviso a cielo donde todos los celulares vibraban. Scott lo supo antes que Stiles. 

-No aceptes la foto.- Scott dijo desde el asiento a su espalda. 

Pero el salón murmuraba y lograba escuchar los gracioso que era. Entonces su mano se deslizó hasta su bolsillo. No importaba lo prohibido que estuviera sacar el celular en clase. Pero lo hizo.

Aceptó la foto. La pantalla seguía oscura pero en un segundo cargo y apareció “¿Dónde está Hale?” escrita en una linea negra como encabezado de la imagen pero en la imagen se encontraba a Derek tumbado en el suelo, nada herido pero si acabado. Lo desaliñado que se veía pero las botellas se asomaban al rodearle en el suelo. Si, era un lugar oscuro como las paredes de un bar.

Si el padre de Hale lo viera así, no habría duda de que tendría una buena paliza. De pronto el miedo regresó, volvía a temer de la penumbra. Pero las voz a su alrededor mostraban lo ajeno a su problema. Lo ajeno de una relación que jamas existió. 

 

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

 

-Su hermana lo descubrió, ella empezó a sospechar primero y… pensó que sería una chica.- Dijo Stiles volvió a mirar la pared. 

-¿Ella guardo el secreto? 

-Ella sabría lo que su padre le haría él. Pero no dejó que siguiera, ella insistía… no, rogaba a él que terminará con esto de una vez, pero en cambió a mi, me amenazaba ¿entiende?

-¿Ella te hizo esto? 

-No, no fue ella.- Stiles cierrera los ojos, le temía a la oscuridad pero aveces se sentía seguro dentro de ella. 

-¿Quienes fueron? Dije que fueras sincero con….- Pero Stiles volvió a interrumpirle. 

-No sé.- La respuesta fue imponente. 

-Stiles…

-No sé. No vi sus rostros.- En un momento se alteró, la presión de su pecho retumbaba.- Solo siento que… volverán. 

 

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

 

-Cómo tu mejor amigo, digo que te calmes.- Scott le sostenía desde los hombros. 

-¿Y si ellos vuelve? ¿vuelven cuando tú no estés?- Stiles tenia una linea oscura en el ojo. 

-Esteré ahí.- Respondió después de unos segundos.- Seguro. 

-Y quiero ir a casa.- Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. 

-Stiles, escucha, no puedes regresar a casa. Estas a salvo aquí. Ademas ¿qué le dirías a tu padre?- Ellos ya no estaban en un salón. Pero las paredes del baños tampoco le parecían seguras. 

-Tú me llevarás.- Fue cuando Stiles le miro a los ojos.- Scott, por favor llévame a casa. Por favor. 

Y en un momento esas paredes volvían a estar vacías.  
Mientras el sonido del motor sobre el camino hizo un eco. 

La casa Stilinski aun tenia las paredes agrietadas y nada a cambiado en ella. La puerta al abrirse suena por toda la casa. Scott llama a pero nadie responde, así que le abre paso a Stiles con la pierna coja. Lo mas complicado es ayudarle a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. 

Cuando Scott le deja en la cama observa la habitación. No ha estado ahí en un largo tiempo pero el olor a polvo es grande. 

-Stiles.- Dice Scott cuando Stiles aun acostado en la cama toma su libreta de campo.- ¿Qué haces? 

-Derek estuvo ayer aquí.- Lo dijo sin mirar a su amigo pero tampoco a nada en especial. 

-¿Qué?- La revelación tomo a Scott con una pequeña linea de sorpresa.- ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le dijiste? 

-Dije: largo Hale.- Scott veía a su amigo que ya estaba mucho mejor en su cama que en el instituto, pero casi él no le miraba a los ojos. Mantenía la vista al frente. 

Scott no dijo nada porque no era necesario. El silencio era mejor para calmar las cosas. El tiempo estuvo ahí de vuelta, como si volvieran a tener 8. Scott acostado en el borde de la cama y Stiles del otro lado. Mantenían una casi una linea paralela. 

-Y tu dijiste “go go go Hale, out out out Hale!”- Scott rompió el silencio y de una forma Stiles, que sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia. 

-Esa es buena.- Los dos miraban al techo. La respiración era contante y equilibrada en los dos. -

-¿Cómo llegamos a meternos en esto?- Scott dijo en el momento de exhalar. 

-No sé. Pero primero fui yo, después tú.- Era el momento mas tranquilo del día.

-¿Crees que bebió a tu nombre?- 

-Muy probablemente. Ya sabes, soy un poquito difícil de olvidar.- Stiles dijo para acabar con la tensión. No mentira mas a su único amigo en ese momento. 

Después de segundos el silencio volvió.   
-¿En qué piensas Stiles?- Un Scott ahora curiosos hablaba. 

-En lo que dijo mi psiquiatra.- 

 

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

 

-¿Qué piensas ahora?- Dijo el hombre de la barba blanca. 

-Qué usted tenia razón.- Stiles jugaba con sus dedos. 

-Esta bien.- Dejó la libreta a un lado.- Puedo convencer a tu padre. 

-No es necesario, él ya estaba de acuerdo. 

-Muy bien, entonces…

-¿Qué sucede si…? 

-¿Perdón? 

-¿Qué sucede si me encuentro otra vez con él? 

El hombre volvió a su asiento.   
-“Out out out Hale”.- Stiles le miro a los ojos por primera vez, estaba sorprendido por el ligero sentido de humor del hombre.- Lo harás bien Stiles. Los Angeles tiene buenas universidades. 

-Sol también… “go go go LA”


	3. THIS IS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?

Durante el camino a la ciudad de las estrellas, donde millones de almas arriban para una oportunidad dentro del imperio de Hollywood, la ciudad con más mexicanos en norteamérica. 

-¿Quieres que encienda la radio? 

-No, solo estoy un poco cansado. 

-Ya veo. 

El silencio entre padre e hijo se prolongaba por cada segundo que pasaba sobre esa carretera. Los bosques de Beacon Hills quedaron muchas millas atrás. El sol de la costa era intenso, similar al estilo de vida.

-Verás como el sol y la playa pasarán hacer parte de tu nueva vida. 

-Sin dudarlo. 

-También la música, el espectáculo…

-No quiero una vida así. 

-Solo quería ver el lado positivo del asunto. 

-Pero no hay lado positivo y negativo, de hecho no hay ningún lado por donde mirar las cosas. Solo es la vida y ya. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

-Stiles, no mires atras. 

-¿Él esta ahí?

-Cora también. 

-¿No era un buen día para venir cierto? 

-Sube al auto, ya. 

No fue el último día de Stiles en la preparatoria de Beacon Hills. Eso fue ayer cuando Derek no se presentó. Ahora le tenia a pasos atrás. Para ser exactos la jeep se encuentra dentro del sitio A y mientras el coche de los Hale en un sitio aparcado que para ser consientes de la distancia sería el sitio Z. 

-Todo iba tan bien… 

Ese fue el día de recoger las cosas dentro del casillero. No eran muchas porque estaban dentro de una caja. Una caja como cualquier otra caja de cartón. Pero ese era él día que sabría que nunca iría al baile de graduación. Scott también lo sabía. 

-¿Enserio?-

Fue el día que le diría adiós a los días oscuros de vida. El día que contaría como el final de una etapa más de su vida abriendo paso a una nueva oportunidad de comenzar otra. Claro que Stiles mantenía un pensamiento optimista ante las adversidades. 

La melena rubia de Kate cruzó enfrente de ambos amigos. El estacionamiento se convertía en el lugar más comprimido del mundo. Ella no estaba consiente de la conexión de Stiles con su novio. 

Y Derek estaba ahí, aunque Stiles no pudiera ver su rostro en ese momento. Pero sabía que él nunca haría nada. Porque hacer nada era lo que Derek sabía muy bien hacer. 

-Entra ya Stiles…- Scott mas preocupado ordenó. Parado desde la puerta del conductor. 

Stiles desde la puerta del copiloto miro a los ojos de su amigo.  
Pero sabía que ese era el día que nunca más volvería a ver a Derek. 

-¿Sabes una cosa Scott? 

-No es ahora de conversar Stiles… Cora luce un poco furiosa. 

-Yo también lo estaría… ¡Si tuviera a un hermano como cobarde! 

-Bajá la voz. Nos pueden oír… 

-Eso es lo que quiero Scottie.

-¿Qué? 

-No me iré sin antes decir la especie de seres humanos que son. 

-Espera… ¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces? 

Pero Scott no pudo detenerlo. Ese el día que Stiles alzó la voz. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas pero tampoco era un impedimento. 

Ese es el día que Stiles miro atrás solo para romper las cuerdas que lo mantenián atado. 

-¡Hey Cora! ¡¿Sabes por que nunca tuviste un novio?!

-Stiles detente…

-¡Porque todos te tienen miedo!¡Si, solo miraré! ¡Mandas a otros hacer el trabajo sucio! 

Fue un momento en que parecía que su voz volvía a ser como antes mientras las cejas de Cora no solo parecía fruncir si no casi fusionarse. 

-¡Kate! ¡No tengo nada contra ti, pero tú!

Derek seguía en una especie de Shock, estaba estático como al mismo preocupado de las palabras que podrían salir de esa boca que el tiempos pasados había besado. 

-¡Tú, Derek Hale! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Eres un miserable cobarde! ¡Eres como la peor mierda que pude conocer! 

-Stiles detente ahora. Esto no pinta nada bien. 

-Ya casi acabó Scottie… ¡Ustedes dos son la peor escoria que existe en Beacon Hills!

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… 

Los dos Hale junto a un Kate fuera de lugar, mantuvieron un silencio. 

-Listo, ahora pisa fuerte ese acelerador. 

Eran los dos mejores amigos como los viejos tiempos, pero solo uno pisó el acelerador. La jeep salió a todo lo que daba de estacionamiento. 

-¿Eso que fue?

-Ni yo mismo se, pero se sintió muy bien.

-Nos pudieron patear el trasero. Si que estas loco…

-¿Enserio Scott? 

-Perdón… no fue mi intención.

-Olvidado. Es parte de mi vida ahora. 

-¿Qué?

-Perder parte de mi mente…

-Stiles…

-No Scott, ser cuerdo es parte de mi como la parte que no lo es. 

-Entonces… ¿Ahora donde? 

-A casa, 

-¡Sus rostros, hombre! Eso estuvo alucinante. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

-Será por una pulsera amarilla. - La mañana desde la habitación de Stiles pintaba de colores similares a un sartén viejo pero no oxidado. De la compañía de su mejor amigo, todo podría lucir mejor. 

-¿También pondrán cables sobre tu cabeza y esas cosas?

-Espero que no sea así… pero si lo es, deseo que no sean demasiados.

-Oh mira la hora, ya casi es tarde. Vamos por tus casa pero antes…

-No olvidaré nada Scott.

-No, solo que…- El titubeo sobre labios de Scott marcan el silencio en una habitación sin sombras.- es… ¿esto es realmente lo que quieres? 

-Scott, escucha. Yo no… yo nunca pedí esto. Yo nunca pedí una vida así, nunca deseé nada mas que una vida en la linea de lo “normal”. Y sí, ahora mi mente esta matando mi cuerpo. Y lo hace como la peor escoria que pude conocer.

-Stiles…

-Espera. Porque también yo la he cagado y lo acepto, más cuand.. 

-¡Escuchame Stiles Stilinski! Solo pido, que cuando estés ahí, con cables sobre tu cabeza y los doctores diga “este pobre chico”, quiero que tú digas: Esté pobre chico a sobrevivido a la paliza de su vida, a luchado toda su vida para ser aceptado, amó con todo lo que pudo a un imbecil mientras su cabeza le asesina lentamente. Pero está aquí. Lo intentó y Stiles Stilinski puede resistir más que solo eso antes de caer y eso, eso es lo que realmente importa. 

Stiles le dio el abrazo más grande que pudo dar en su vida a Scott.   
Durante el resto de aquella mañana, hasta que en verdad llegaban tarde al instituto.


	4. FROM BEGINNING TO END

 

¿Qué si hubo un comienzo? Hubo un principio pero no un final, al menos nadie le dijo eso a Derek. 

 

Espera 

 

 

uno,

 

dos,

 

 

 tres tonos. 

 

 

_-¿Hola?._ \- Esa voz volvía a tener su brillo en el aire aunque ahora también un ligera fluidez de duda en su tono.

 

Nadie le dijo a Derek que eso sería así, porque él nunca dijo lo que tenia. 

 

_-¿Hola?¿Alguien? Si esto es un broma pref…-_ Pero Stiles no terminó la frase.

 

-Hola.- Fueron las primeras palabras en salir de su boca después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo. 

 

Nadie le dijo que la ventana nunca volvería abrirse sin importar cuantas piedritas lanzara o que encontraría su sitio vacío al día siguiente. El árbol no le fue difícil de subir pero lo que si fue, era ver aquella habitación tan vacía de un modo como si nunca hubiera existido. 

 

Los días siguieron pero nadie le podría decir a donde fue o porque, tal vez tenia una idea del porque pero prefería no pensarla como tampoco preguntar. Hasta final de mes, donde por fin pudo sacar el número de un Scott que dejó su mochila abierta. Solo entonces nadie se encontraba observando, nadie levantaría alguna sospecha hacia él o pondría en duda su “heterosexualidad”.

 

No podía hacer la llamada desde su teléfono o desde su propia casa, estaba casi seguro que Stiles reconocería el número de cualquier forma. Después de todo Stiles fue el listo de la relación, él no tanto. 

 

Siente que no importa cuantos pasos avance, la corriente fría de la noche le tiende la oportunidad de regresar. No porque fuera hacer el viaje más largo de su vida en busca de esa peculiar personita, no al menos hasta saber donde se encontraba. Pero el viaje mas largo es a la cabina telefónica al final de la avenida menos transitada. Solitaria solo por ser la hora del reino de la noche o la única hora que podía darse una huida de casa sin que notarán su ausencia. 

 

_-¿Quien te dio este número?-_ Nadie le dijo que podía extrañar a alguien tanto como un pez al agua. Pero sin llegar a esos extremos, escuchar su voz después de lo que él mismo considera mucho tiempo al par de días, le hace temblar las piernas y no es por el frío. 

 

-Por favor no cuelgues.- La suplica en el aire se desvanece. Aun no estaba preparado ni sabía lo que diría porque volver a tener ese contacto como escuchar simplemente su voz es todo y nada a la vez.

 

_-¿Qué quieres Hale?_ \- Sus dedos no dejan de moverse pero no es consiente porque su mente de busca una respuesta. 

 

-¿Cuándo volverás?- Trastabillar en el hielo no se compara con el sonido del suspiro del otro lado de la linea acompañado de un extenso silencio que necesita más de un punto. 

 

_-Nunca._ \- Y el fin del mundo puede comenzar ahora. 

 

-¿Dónde estas?- Era casi un susurro inaudible lo que dijo pero ahora más cerca del teléfono para asegurarse que pudiera oírle. 

 

_-¿Por qué Derek Hale? ¿Acaso serás tú quien venga a buscarme?-_ Y su respuesta es un frío golpe en lo mas profundo de sus órganos.

 

-No.- Y no supo que más decir.

 

_-Escucha, tengo mucho por hacer en este momento así que tendré que colgar…-_

Pero Derek no quería que ese momento acabara.

 

-Espera.- Nadie le dijo que habría un final. 

 

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?-_ Stiles responde más cansado que en los últimos días, más cansado que nunca por volver a escuchar su voz. 

 

-Quiero… oír tu voz, por mucho más, por favor…

_-Derek, creo que fui demasiado claro contigo. Esto terminó, lo nuestro acabó aunque nunca halla empezado si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Cierto?_

 

-No…

 

_-Fue un buen momento lo que compartimos pero solo fue eso, un buen momento y punto final al asunto. Por favor no arruines es recuerdo._

 

-Solo un minuto más…

 

_-¡No hay un minuto más! Acéptalo y ya por favor. ¿Sabes? Yo quiero algo más en mi vida ¿Comprendes? Quiero avanzar, quiero vivir la vida que siempre quise. No quiero ocultarme más Derek. Yo no._

 

-Solo quiero decir…

 

_-No quiero oír… Lo que estoy viviendo, esto es una oportunidad para volver a empezar. Y si eso quiere dice que tenga que cortar lazos para seguir, tú eres uno de ellos… uno de ellos._

 

-Por favor no me dejes, no aquí…

 

_-Lo siento Hale, tengo que irme._

 

-¿Te volveré a ver?- 

 

Pero hubo un silencio. Uno casi absoluto pero sabía que estaba ahí del otro lado de la linea, podía escucharle exhalando pero no podía imaginar la respuesta. ¿Qué sería de él sin la espalda donde recargase o el confidente que podía perder? 

 

 -¿Te volveré a ver?

 

Stiles no era su amigo, al menos Derek no lo consideraba uno como tal pero tampoco algo más que amigos. Eran conocidos, simples compañeros de clase que se cruzaban por los pasillos, intercambiaban miradas, abrazos más que palabras. Si pudieran lo haría con los sueños mientras duermen sobre la misma cama pero era la complicidad que les unía, del terrible delito de amarse mutuamente aunque suene trillado del tópico de las relaciones de lo que debió ser una de las mejores etapas de sus vidas.

 

-No lo sé. 

 

Entonces Stiles colgó. 

 

Pero Derek no quiso hacerlo. Como si del fondo del sonido que indicaba que estaba fuera de linea brotaría la voz de Stiles.

 

 

Pero no fue así. 

 

 

Nadie le dijo que al día siguiente el número dejaría de existir o que nadie le dijo que palabras como _“nos vemos pronto”_ o _“hasta luego”_ nunca llegarían. 

 

Que nunca escucharía la respuesta a lo que realmente quería decir. 

 

 

Un _“te quiero”_ o un _“te amo”_ tal vez. 

 

 

Pero a lo anterior, alguien si le dijo y ese fue Stiles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

... ... ...

 

 

 

 

 

Antes de la esquizofrenia pero mucho después de su hiperactividad. Existió el hospital “Santa Monica” en Los Angeles, uno dedicado a todos aquellos transtornos de la mente humana sin resolver pero para eso existía ese edificio, para buscar una solución. En único de su clase en esa parte del continente y dedicado especialmente para esos “problemas”. 

 

-Pulsera. 

 

-Amarilla. 

 

-Por aquí. Puede buscar su habitación en la sección B.

 

No era escalofriante caminar por los pasillos completamente blancos del piso al techo pero la iluminación le hacia sentir enfermo. 

 

-¿Estarás bien? Aun no firmo el contrato, podemos regresar corriendo al auto. 

 

-Estaré bien y si eso no te basta estaré mejor que nunca papá. 

 

Y si que estuvo mejor que las fotos que vio por internet ignorando los comentarios. Podía escuchar las olas romper en la costa pero no podía verlas aun. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía dentro de un manicomio pero era exactamente lo que no era o eso le hicieron creer pero no por eso dejaría de sentirse como dentro de una prisión. 

 

La habitación apenas llegaba a los cuatro metros cuadrados pero definitivamente sin ninguna ventana a la vista y durante casi todo el tiempo preferiría estar sentado o enrollado en sus rodillas a estar completamente estirado sobre las sabanas. Pero era una oportunidad de volver a empezar 

sin importar lo aburrido que eran esas cuatro paredes.

 

 

 

No fue hasta la cuarta noche donde el celular vibró con un número desconocido. 

 

 

 

Entonces lo supo, no había manera de escapar de su pasado o aun no había descubierto como. 

 

La cuarta noche fue una de las noches más exigentes de todas, como si los otros días no lo fueran pero había empezado el programa desde las siete de la mañana como también sabía las horas del almuerzo de una dieta que jamas pensó que tendría. 

 

Los cables alrededor de su cabeza lo mareaban pero los pinchazos le hacían olvidar el mareoque sentía tanto como las pastillas experimentales le hacia preguntarse a donde sé dirigía todo esto. Pero fue en esa cuarta noche que lo supo. Su padre le dio un celular nuevo con solo una par de contactos y con la exclusiva regla de marcar en caso de una real emergencia o si prefería regresar a casa. 

 

Eso no pasaría, fue la noche donde acostado después de la llama de Hale que escuchó los murmullos en los pasillos afuera de su habitación. Por un momento pensó que eran las voces de una jugada de su cabeza o alucinaciones que los doctores le dijeron al probar esas pastillas pero aquellas voces se escuchaban bastante reales. Se levanto de la cama y entre el espacio de la puerta y la pared vio una resplandor amarillo al final del pasillo. 

 

Como la luz de una linterna, escabulléndose en lo mas profundo del pasillo se desvaneció seguido de murmullos mas suaves acompañas de risas contenidas. Los guardias no podía ser como tampoco los pacientes andar por altas horas de la noche, pensó. Pero la curiosidad le hizo quitarse los zapatos e ir avanzando descalzo. 

 

Ya no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera el viento afuera que suponía que estaba o a las olas de la costa. El final del pasillo solo conducía a otro con escaleras que jamas había visto y estas solose dirigían hacia arriba.

 

Se preguntó si seguir pero ya estaba a mitad del camino hacia una puerta azul diferente a las demás. El pomo era oscuro, frío y duro. La puerta estaba casi cerrada pero por el espacio separada de la pared, era suficiente para ver y comprobar que era el exterior y por ende una azotea. 

 

Pero ninguna sombra o linterna podía ver por donde se encontraba. Los murmullos en cambio eran ligeros y casi inaudibles. Si eran voces afuera, conversaban y reían pero por alguna razón casi no podía escucharles. Tal vez toda su mente empezaba a fallar, comenzaría a ver cosas que no estaban ahí como escuchar voces por todos lados. 

 

Era el momento de saber si era real o no. Con el pomo en mano, azota la puerta al abrirla con una fuerza que no pensaba que tenia pero el momento de orgullo es opacado por cuatro cabezas con todos sus ojos sobre él. 

 

No eran guardias porque traían las mismas ropas que él. Pacientes, cuatro pacientes sentados sobre cajas, baldes o cualquier cosa pero compartían una mesa plegable en el centro 

 

-¿Quieres jugar?- Una voz de ellos habló y fue cuando vio las cartas en la mesa. 

 

-Esta prohibido salir de noche.- Respondió un poco intimidado ante ellos.

 

-Pues tú acabas de hacerlo.- Otro del grupo habló. 

 

-Y estas aquí también.- Otro le siguió. 

 

-Yo… no debería estar aquí.- Pero se quedo de pie observando como los chicos volvía a su juego.

 

-¿Seguirás parado ahí toda la noche?- Volvió a preguntar el primero. 

 

-¿Y tus zapatos?- Esta vez notó a la chica del grupo.-¿Eres sonámbulo o algo así? Por si te despartamos no tienes por que delatarnos. 

 

-Yo no… no iba hacerlo.- En toda su vida de Stilinski no había tenido un problema en hablar pero esta vez casi no podía responder. Respiraba por primera vez aliviado de saber que su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada o que las pastillas no funcionaban.

 

-Y no lo harás ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué te encontraríamos y no te va ir muy bien…- Stiles siente sus piernas temblar ante la amenaza. 

 

-Detente, lo estas asustando.- El primero en hablarle del grupo le mira de nuevo después de levantar una manó para que se detuviera el sujeto que le amenazaba.- No lo tomes enserio, tiene problemas con su conducta y casi todo el tiempo tiene ese mal humor. 

 

-Ademas nos pegaste un susto de muerte cuando abriste la puerta de esa forma.- La chica le sonríe y sabe que esta podía ser una oportunidad. 

 

-Ella es Brenda. 

 

-Hola.

 

-El chico que te buscaría para patearte el trasero es Minho 

 

-Tú te lo buscaste. 

 

-Como te dije, ignoralo. El chico del balde es Sárten. 

 

-Qué tal. 

 

-Y yo soy Theo. ¿Quién eres tú? 

 

Stiles había presenciado el momento más extraño de toda su vida. Cuatro chicos jugando cartas sobre una azotea. No son simples chicos, eran como él sobre la azotea por la noche. 

 

-¿Puede hablar?- Sartén preguntó.

 

-Pues lo hizo hace un momento.- Minho respondió.

-Creo que si lo dejaste super mudo.- Brenda dijo.

 

Stiles vio que sus dedos no paraban de moverse y tenia la mano de Theo expendio hacia él. 

 

-Mi nombre es… prefiero Stiles.

 

-¿Stiles?- Alguien pregunto.

 

-Muchos gusto Stiles.- Pero Theo le calló. -Repito otra vez. ¿Quieres jugar?

 

Stiles observo sus ojos por un momento, después al resto que le observa y aguardaba su respuesta a la oferta como si fuera más que eso. 

 

-Claro. 

 

-Trae otra caja para nuestro amigo Stiles.- Se dirigió a Sárten.

 

-¿Qué pondras en la mesa?- Brenda habló.

 

-¿Qué?- Stiles preguntó cuando por fin pudo sentarse mientras el resto le observaba. 

 

-Apostar. Todos los que juegan tienen que apostar algo.- Minho respondió.

 

-Pero yo no tengo…- Fue cuando una de sus manos toco el bulto del bolsillo derecho.

 

Su nuevo celular, el celular que su padre le dio exclusivo para emergencias o para regresar casa. Pero no tenia una casa ahora y se había ido para comenzar una nueva vida.

Y pensó que era una señal del universo, que ese momento era la oportunidad de cortar los lazos del pasado. 

 

-Wow. Está chulo en móvil.- Sárten dijo cuando Stiles lo puso sobre la mesa junto a la navaja suiza, la cajetilla de cigarrillos y lo que parecía ser un broche dorado junto a una linda pulsera. 

 

-Esto se pondrá interesante. ¿Te han dicho que tienes bonitos ojos?- Stiles estuvo a punto de sonrojarse ante el comentario de Theo hasta que Brenda habló. 

 

-Solo lo hace para desconcertarte. Pero en serio tienes unos bonitos ojos.- Y entonces solo entonces la piel de Stiles tomo un color rojo como tomate. 

 

 

 

... ... ...

 

 

 

 

_-Cuándo dijiste que era importante para el anuario, no dijiste que expiaríamos a un chico en los vestuarios._

 

_-Shh, puede oírnos._

 

_Y ahí están, nuestros queridos héroes, observando a un Derek listo para regresar a casa, escondidos dentro de un punto sin retorno en los vestuarios._

 

_-¿Cómo acepto esto Matt?_

 

_-Él tiene verdaderas esperanzas en esto. Ahora cállate Scott._

 

_-¿Y… que es lo que buscamos?_

 

_-Lo que sea que encontremos pero en realidad necesito que cierres ese hocico S-c-o-t-t._

 

_-Ahora soy yo quien necesita cerrar la boca…_

 

_-¡¿Qué?!_

 

_\- S-t-i-l-e-s…_

 

_-Lo mío es un problema verdader… ¿a donde rayos fue?_

 

_-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Esas palabras sonaban más a una orden que a una pregunta. Pero ahí estaba también, Derek Hale los tenia sorprendidos por la retaguardia. -¿Y que hacen aquí?- Para refutar._

 

_-…-_

 

_-Yo soy Stiles… y esté es Scott, vamos todos en la misma clase de historia._

 

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Él mantenía ese arco de cejas anormal pero de los más natural en su rostro._

 

_-Esa es una buena pregunta. Yo pertenezco al club del anuario y al periódico escolar. Scott… solo es mi discípulo._

 

_-Eso no es cierto.-Refutaba ahora Scott a Stiles._

 

_-Y lo que busco, es a un chico como tú.-Stiles…_

 

_-¡¿Qué?!- Tal vez no fue la mejor idea que tuvo su cerebro esa tarde para conocer a Hale…_

 

_-No es lo que tú crees…-Pero era tarde para la forma del arco en esas cejas._

 

_-Porque lo que creo, es ver a dos “raros” como ustedes en el vestuarios de hombres. ¡Invadiendo mi privacidad!_

 

_-¡Hey! ¿A caso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Somos del periódico escolar, lo único deseamos de ti, es que respondas unas simples preguntas acerca… de la comida de la cafetería._

 

_En la encrucijada de miradas que nadie cedía, entre el jugador y el reportero, el entretenimiento y la información, entre Derek y Stiles. Seguían sin ceder nadie a nadie._

 

_-Solo serán unas s-i-m-p-l-e-s preguntas- Las palabras salían rasgando sus dientes._

 

_-No tengo t-i-e-m-p-o.- Y las de él, eran como las corrientes que golpea un muro. Secas pero fuertes._

 

_También como la corriente de aire frío que era, Derek dio pasos rápidos para recoger sus cosas sin ningún momento quitar la mirada sobre la pareja que era como el muro en esta metáfora._

 

_-Él es un imbécil Stiles ¿Qué esperar sacar de él?_

 

_-Imbécil o no, pero sé que esconde algo.- Más al viento que a él mismo. -¿Qué escondes Derek Hale?_

 

_-Stiles… ¿Estas seguro que esto no se esta convirtiendo en otra de tus obsesiones hermano?_

 

_\- Salgamos de aquí Scott._

 

_-Pero Stiles…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

... ... ...

 

 

 

 

Fue así como pasó la cuarta noche y la historia de como perdió su nuevo celular. Después tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Scott como Derek Hale consiguió su “nuevo” antiguo número. Pero no le importo del todo. Fue la mejor noche que pudo pasar en aquel lugar hasta ese momento, al menos desde la azotea tenia vista a la costa y había conocido a cuatro geniales chicos que de cierta manera infringir el reglamento de la institución. 

 

No había ganado ni una vez en el juego de cartas pero tampoco se sentía un totalmente un perdedor. 

 

Los chicos le contaron que cada noche se escudillan para reunirse en algún lugar donde los guardias no interrumpieran sus juegos, reuniones o todo lo que termine en azar. 

Por que fue el azar que los cuatro decidieran hacer su juego en la azotea de esa sección, justo arriba de la sección de Stiles. 

 

-¿Acaso nunca duermes?- Brenda se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta.

 

-Aveces.- Stiles no quería girar para verla, no quería dejar de mirar al océano que tenia enfrente.

 

Todos tenia que regresar a sus habitaciones y solo podían uno a la vez para no ser descubiertos al mismo tiempo y todo aquello antes del amanecer pero Stiles no quería hacerlo. Escuchó la puerta cerrar pero sabía que no era el único arriba. 

 

-¿Tampoco sientes frío?- Escucho la voz de Theo salir más atrás de la puerta, entre las enormes cajas de calefacción 

 

-Hoy no.- Respondió juntando más sus rodillas al pecho. 

 

-Es peligroso estar tan cerca de la orilla.- Theo dijo de pie junto a él pero todavía a su espalda. 

 

-No, no lo es.- Tampoco quiso girar para verle. Solo importaba lo que veía en el horizonte, más allá del océano. 

 

-Algún día lo será. 

 

-Pero no hoy.

 

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Theo dijo al final de tomar sito a su lado. 

 

-Si quieres. 

 

-Tu… o mejor dicho, mi nuevo celular no ha dejado de vibrar. ¿Por qué no parece preocuparte en lo absoluto? 

 

-Es una buena pregunta, pero ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta. 

 

-Creo que si la sabes. 

 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

 

-Dilo. 

 

-¿Por qué tu pulsera es roja?- Stiles tenia razón. Theo tenia una pulsera como la suya, con la insignia de la institución pero no amarilla sino roja. 

 

-Porque yo soy de la sección E. 

 

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué…?

 

-Que soy de los chicos malos, que deberías alejarte de mi lo más rápido posible sin mirar atrás.- Pero Stiles no salió huyendo. 

 

-No, ya enserio…

 

-Es verdad. Los otros, sino lo notaste, son azules porque son de la sección D. Son un poco más suaves que nosotros los E pero a ti no parece importarte. 

 

-Es cierto, no me importa. 

 

-¿Y qué tienes?

 

-No escuchaste, ya lo dije, justo antes de empezar a jugar.

 

-No escuche nada, esta perdido en tus ojos. 

 

-Si claro, perdido en mis ojos pero olvidas quien hizo perder a todos. 

 

-Tienes suerte de no haber traídos tus zapatos.- Stiles iba a responder pero Theo no le dejo terminar.-… Pero déjame adivinar. Eres de la sección B, así que lo más seguro está relacionado con tu cabeza y estas muriendo lentamente como a todos nosotros. 

 

-Exactamente. 

 

-Estas tan mal que ya no te importa lo que suceda a tu alrededor ni con tu antiguo celular. 

 

-Esa es… una gran suposición.- Dejó de mirar al horizonte por un momento para enfocarse en los ojos de Theo. 

 

-¿Sabes por qué soy de los chicos malos? 

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Por que mi trastorno no me deja decir la verdad. Mis padres temen que pueda convertirme en un psicópata algún día. Le prendí fuego al cabello de un chico el verano pasado diciendo que era temporada de cabezas rapadas. Y no los culpo, creo que algún día asesinare a alguien. 

 

-Eso suena terrible.- Dijo Stiles más incrédulo que intimidado. 

 

-¿Pero por qué? 

 

-Es obvio que todo es falso, no hay chicos malos y sino puedes parar de mentir ¿por qué eres tan sincero conmigo? Y no digas él típico “si te lo digo, tendré que asesinarte”.

 

Antes de responder. Theo observó a Stiles como la obra de arte abstracto que era. 

 

-Solo una palabra: drogas. 

 

-¿Drogas?

 

-Estoy drogado todo el día. No como yo quisiera que fuera y tampoco lo disfruto. Nada en absoluto pero estos genios necesitan hacer su trabajo y no pueden si yo los detengo. Fui de la sección amarilla alguna vez hasta que lance a un chico que robo mi galleta así que… Boo. 

 

-¿Quieres decir que si te pregunto responderás con total sinceridad?- Stiles sintió de verdad curiosidad.

 

-Adelante, pregúntame. 

 

-¿Te resulto atractivo…?

 

-Definitivamente.

 

-¿Eres gay?

 

-No. 

 

-¿Pero te gusto?

 

-Por supuesto. 

 

-¿Entonces que eres?

 

-Estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias. 

 

-Debí de pensarlo…

 

-¿Sabes una cosa más? Me di cuenta que no tienes muchos contactos.

 

-No era muy popular antes de venir aquí. 

 

-Pero el único número que no a parado de llamar es el único que no tienes en tu lista. 

 

-No necesitas ser un genio para saber porque.

 

-Si en verdad quieres dejar que te persiga sea lo que sea que este del otro lado de la linea. Te devuelvo tu celular. 

 

-No deberías… digo, te lo has ganado justamente, supongo.

 

-No para tenerlo de vuelta tonto. Sino para lanzarlo por el risco.- Entonces volvió a mirar al horizonte.- Si las rocas no la lo destruyen, las olas se encargaran del resto. 

 

-¿Qué es eso?- El dedo de Stiles señaló al punto al final del horizonte. 

 

-El sol, pero si quieres mirar más allá es la mañana de un nuevo día.- Theo respondió.

 

-No es gris. 

 

-Aquí ya no serán grises. Y no hay mejor momento para comenzar de nuevo que un amanecer.¿No lo crees? 

 

Pero Stiles no respondió.

 

El celular vibró por última vez en la palma de su mano y comprendió que ese era el momento de comenzar de nuevo apenas los rayos del sol bajaron por su frente. 

 

El risco comenzaba a los pies del edificio pero era peligroso desde la azotea, justo donde se encontraba. No hacia falta hacer mucho esfuerzo, estirar el brazo y soltar. 

 

Y por primera vez lo hizo. Soltó la carga de su vida que no era el peso en gramos del celular que si bien dijo Theo, si las rocas no hacen su trabajo, las olas se encargaran del resto. 

 

Así fue como la mañana esfumo el ayer y el sonido de las olas fundir el ancla junto al primer recuerdo que carcomía su vida bajo la llama de una fantasía fue apagada y despertado por el calor de la palma de Theo sobre la suya. 

 

 

 

... ... ...

 

 

 

 

_Pero la primera vez que Stiles vio a Derek cuando aun era un freshman igual que él, realmente creía que Derek estaba hecho para convertiste en otro Jackson Whittemore justo en el momento de pisar el campo y pertenecer al equipo de basketball. Derek sabía moverse en cada partido debía de admitirlo pero esperaba el momento de la metamorfosis que nunca llegó. Tal vez la metamorfosis de Hale no era ser el clásico senior superficial porque si algo había estado haciendo Stiles en sus últimos años de Secundaria, era observar al “Misterioso” Derek Hale._

 

_Y lo hacia desde cada rincón en cada oportunidad que tenia y tal vez solo tal vez como Matt había dicho, sus preferencias por el sexo masculino estaba convirtiendo a Derek en su nueva obsesión._

 

_No estaba en su primer plan, ni el segundo ni en otro cualquiera. Buscaba su espacio dentro del anuario. Claro que la mente de Stiles tenía una vaga idea de lo que buscaba pero no la aceptaba, en cambio tenia claro que unos de los jugadores más valiosos de Beacon Hills escondía algo._

 

_Y el cerebro de Stiles trataba de comprender unas simples cosa respeto Hale._

 

_¿Por qué Derek Hale no tiene novia? Si tuviera una ¿dónde esta ella? Si Hale está varios escalones arriba en la pirámide de popularidad. ¿Por qué se rehusa a comer con el resto del equipo? Tal vez la pregunta más inquietante sobre él es: ¿Acaso Derek Hale es gay?_

 

_Y esa es la pregunta que desea resolver, no logrará nada sentado al lado de Scott en la rutina de campo observando comer a Derek en la mesa más retirada de la cafetería._

_Su pies se sienten seguros para llegar a él._

 

_-Hola Hale- Y otra razón para arriesgar su trasero a compartir mesa con Derek._

 

_-Tú otra vez…-Los ojos de Hale se convierten en la rueda de la fortuna. -¿Qué quieres?_

 

_-De hecho, te ves como todo un lobo solitario desde allá- El dedo de Stiles señala a la mesa donde Scott está sentad pero eso poco le importa a Derek.- … así que me preguntaba si necesitabas compañía aquí…_

__

_-No la necesito._

 

_-Claro, eres todo un solitario…- Las palabras en un susurro._

 

_-¿Qué?_

 

_-Quiero decir… ¿Por que no aprovechar el tiempo del almuerzo en responder algunas de mis preguntas sobre la comida de este “apestoso” lugar? Suena interesante ¿Cierto?_

 

_-Largo.- Estaba claro que Hale no estaba furioso, si no completamente cansado de todo aquello._

 

_-¿Qué? No. Tienes que decir: Si…- No, Stilinski no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad incluso si no fuera una oportunidad. -Escucha, ¿No estas cansado de la comida basura que sirven en este lugar? Solo, responde…_

 

_-Lo estoy. Por eso traigo mi propio almuerzo._

 

_-¡Wow! Eso, eso… eso si es raro.- Pero “raro” no es la palabra que Hale ocuparía._

 

_-Mi c-o-m-i-d-a, mi e-s-p-a-c-i-o, ahora ¡largo!- Stiles tenia cerca el rostro de Hale, no de la manera que hubiera imaginado pero era un avance._

 

_-Solo me sentaré aquí, contigo y juro no hacer ningún ruido…- Stiles pronunciaba caba palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque si lo fuera, Hale sería la serpiente de ojos verdes a segundos de atacar._

 

_Pero la serpiente cedió y el lobo bajo la guardia._

 

_-Deja de mirarme así…- Y de verdad Stiles volvía a roper la burbuja que rodeaba a Hale._

 

_-¿Quieres decir así?- Ignorando la advertencia del lobo.._

 

_-Quieres hacer el favor de marcharte.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa parte del lobo que hacia nada más que callar y decir todo con la miraba, mirada que en cambio en el rostro de Stiles no era el perfecto ejemplo de intimidación. Solo el ridículo intento de intimidar con la mirada a su oponente._

 

_-Sabes que no lo h-a-r-é…_

 

_Es muy claro que Stiles no movió ningún centímetro de su cuerpo. Solo aumento el peso de la mirada hacia Hale, sin parpadear en lo que parecía una eternidad._

 

_Tal vez eran los únicos sentados en aquella mesa, frente del uno del otro. Pero la intensidad entre ambos llegaría al punto más alto, difícilmente de contener y no era algo saludable ver a dos sujetos esperando el momento que el otro suelte el primer golpe._

 

_Y ese golpe no fue literalmente un golpe. Hale rompió el hilo del duelo con una risa insignificante pero humilde en su rostro._

 

_-¡Hey! Te hice reír, eso debe de significar algo.- Pronto Stiles también se inundaba de una sonrisa._

 

_En todos estos años ver a Hale reír era como encontrar la cura a cualquier cáncer, increíblemente satisfecho.Orgulloso de hacerle reír hasta un grandísimo lobo solitario._

 

_-Oh claro que no, digo, es… eres.. un poquito gracioso.- Tal vez no fueron las mejores y correctas palabras para describir a Stilinsky pero desde luego que la sonrisa que Hale trataba de ocultar,elevo muchos escalones arribael ego de Stiles…_

 

_-Stiles Stilinsky. Hijo del Sheriff Stilinsky de las tierras de Beacon Hills, a tus ordenes.- Stiles le extendía el brazo para una segunda presentación, una buena presentación con algo de estilo._

 

_-Derek Hale hijo… de los Hale?- Derek en verdad trataba de mantenerse dentro de su margen._

 

_-Buen intento, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Así que Hale… Dime ¿por qué nunca he visto a ningún Hale rondando por el pueblo?_

 

_-Pensé que la entrevista era sobre la comida del lugar._

 

_-Oh, ya sabes, formalidades para comenzar._

 

_-Mi casa esta dentro del bosque…_

 

_-Excelente lugar. ¿No te parece siniestro lo que rodea tu hogar?_

 

_-Solo son árboles._

 

_-Árboles increíblemente siniestros si me dejas decir…- Fue otra chispa para encender la llama débil pero luminosa de la risa deHale que con las manos volvía a los intentos de esconder._

 

_-Ahí esta de nuevo, he vuelto hacerte reír._

 

_-No es nada…- A Hale le resultaba inusual el momento pero más inusual el chico._

 

_-Apenas te conozco Hale y siento que eres un chico excepcional a los demás, créeme.- Stiles creía que tenia un método pero es método no siempre es eficiente del todo._

 

_-¿Debería tomar eso como un halago?- Pero Hale dejo mostrar una sonrisa sincera en el rostro._

 

_-Oh, no seas tan serio conmigo Hale. Pero dime ¿Cómo un chico como tú no tiene pareja para baile?_

 

_-¡¿Qué?! No responderé eso. -Sonrisa que desapareció._

 

_-Lo siento, perdón soy muy estúpido. Me dejo llevar por los rumores, ya sabes el periódico y esas cosas…_

 

_-Claro… Nos vemos Stiles.- Lo más doloroso para Stiles, era la forma que pronunciaba su nombre mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Espera…- Ese era el intento desesperado de cambiar la impresión que Hale se llevaba de él._

 

_-¿Ahora qué?_

 

_-Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento Hale ¿te gusta Hale o Derek? Porqu…_

 

_-Hale._

 

_-De acuerdo Hale. ¿Te gustaría volver a la mesa y terminar con la conversación-entevista? ¿lo harías por mi? Por favor…- Las suplicas de Stiles no lograban un cambio en el rostro de Hale._

 

_-Lo siento Stiles pero tengo que irme.- El rostro de Hale no mostraba resentimiento, había algo más que simplemente huir._

 

_-¿Qué te parece en otro momento?- Inquirió Stiles tratando de parar a un Hale cruzando la puerta._

 

_\- No lo creo Stilinski.- Lo dijo sin mirar atrás huyendo de la escena._

 

_-Créeme que lo será.- Esas palabras se repetirán está noche dentro de su cabeza._

 

 

Y dentro de su bitácora escribiría como fue el primer día que hizo reír a Derek Hale.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada. Aquí hay partes de lo que iba hacer un fic llamado “The yearbook.” Lo que se resume al anuario pero que nunca fue. Después decidí crear otro entorno la ruptura tomado como base el primer capitulo que escribí del fic que no se hizo. Pero solo mostré unas partes y me gusto mucho la linea entre el pasado y presente. Ya que prácticamente escribí lo que fue el principio y el final. Publicando el final terminado con el principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek es joven pero no en el mundo sobrenatural, es compañero de clases de Stiles.


End file.
